Replaced
by Stories Of An Ordinary Girl
Summary: The Naruto girls are sent on a mission and a year later return to find that they have been replaced. They run away to become ninja in the village they were at when they had the mission. Their boys plan on getting them back. NxT, SxI, SxS, NxH in the end.


**Disclaimer: Stories of an Ordinary Girl does not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Me: *cries in a corner* **

_**STORIES OF AN ORDINARY GIRL**_

It was a bright, sunny day in Konoha and Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata were hanging out at the training grounds, just talking.

"Ahhhh… its such a nice day today. Don't you think?" Sakura said, stretching.

"Yeah, its nice we get a day off for once!" Ino replied with a content sigh.

"Yep, I know what you mea-" TenTen was cut off by a "poof." An ANBU stepped in front of the girls,

"Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, TenTen, and Hinata Hyuga, the Hokage wants to see you in her office, immediately." and with that he "poofed" away.

"Ugh!!! What does she want!?! Its our frickin' day off!" Ino screamed.

"Ino… please calm down." Hinata said. (I don't want her to studder.) Ino sighed, "Fine Hina-chan, but just for you." Hinata smiled, "Thank you. Well, we better head off to the Hokage's office." They all nodded in response and headed to the Hokage's office.

_**STORIES OF AN ORDINARY GIRL**_

Sakura opened the door to the Hokage's office,

"You wanted to see us, Tsunade-sama?" The woman was sitting at her desk looking through some files when she finally noticed her apprentice and the girls enter, "Oh! Yes, girls I need you for a mission." she stopped talking and resumed looking at her files. After a few moments of silence, TenTen finally broke it, "Well, are you going to tell us what it is?" Tsunade looked up, "Nope. Not until your teammates get here." The girls' sweat dropped at the Hokage's simplicity.

A few minutes passed until they heard a knock at the door and a "Come in." Their teammates filed in. Tsunade finally put down her files and looked at everyone,

"I have a mission for the female members of the team," everyone's attention seemed to be on the girls now, "you will be sent to help a ally village, The Village Hidden in the Ash, they are in desperate need of some female ninja with skills to train their ninja since they are in a war with a enemy village. This mission will take about a year at the least, if you accept. I will need a mission report every week and such. I have to warn you, you might run into Akasuki along the way, but I am not sure." Everyone in the room was silent, then Sakura looked at the girls who each held a look of determination in their eyes before stepping forward,

"We accept." With that all the chaos seemed to break loose,

"WHAT!?! WHY!?!?" Naruto's loud voice protested. Sakura looked at him coolly, "Because we can do this mission."

"What are you talking about? If you run into Akasuki you wont stand a chance," a stoic voice said. And everyone looked at Sasuke, who stood there with a look of annoyance in his eyes, "you should send some stronger ninja." The boys all nodded in agreement. (By the way, Sasuke returned a year ago… and they are all 18 but Team Gai are all 19) All of the girls started fuming. Hinata looked up with a mad look in her eyes, "So you are saying we are weak?" The boys nodded again. With that, the girls glared at them then turned their heads back to Tsunade, "We still accept." Tsunade nodded, "Okay. You leave in 2 hours.. Be at the Gate." They nodded and disappeared each heading home to pack.

_**STORIES OF AN ORDINARY GIRL**_

Sakura entered her small apartment, and headed for the bathroom. Quickly, she took a shower then threw on some clothes, she wore a red tank-top, black shorts, a white skirt, and her ninja sandals. She ran to her bathroom and brushed her shoulder length, pink hair before grabbing her bag and heading to her room. 'Hmmm…. What should I bring?' she asked herself in her head. She grabbed her weapons, a few scrolls, her medical stuff, clothes, and her forehead protector. She looked around her room, 'Hmmm… seems like I got everything…' "Okay, I think that is it." looking over at the clock she noted that she had to be at the gate in 15 minutes. 'I'll be early… Oh well, I can walk slow.' With those last thoughts she locked her apartment and headed off for the gate.

_**STORIES OF AN ORDINARY GIRL **_

TenTen entered her apartment and sighed, "Well, better take and shower then pack." She quickly took a shower then put on a green t-shirt, brown cargo pants, and her ninja sandals, putting her hair in a high pony. She grabbed her bag and started piling stuff in. She grabbed lots of weapons, a few scrolls, clothes, and forehead protector. Looking at her clock she saw it was almost time to go so she ran out the door, heading to the gate.

_**STOIES OF AN ORDINARY GIRL**_

Hinata entered the Hyuga Mansion and walked quickly to her room. She had taken a shower not long before and didn't need to again so she just started packing and was humming a tune to herself softly when she decided to change. She looked through her wardrobe until she found what she was looking for. A baby blue tank top with white designs on the side, white caprice, her ninja sandals, and a light cream zip-up sweatshirt, and a white headband to pull back her bangs. She changed quickly then started grabbing everything she needed on the trip. She stopped immediately when she heard a knock at her door, she opened it and there she met white eyes and long brown hair. "Neji-san." she addressed, before turning around and continued her packing. She could feel his eyes following her every move, "Is there something you need to say?" she asked.

"Don't go on this mission." he stated. Her head shot up, "What!? Why!?"

"You are too weak." The girl stalked up to him, rage radiating off of her. "I am NOT weak." In a flash, Hinata's slammed her door shut and ran out of the Mansion, still fuming.

_**STORIES OF AN ORDINARY GIRL**_

Ino entered her small house that was near her family's flower shop. She quickly ran up stairs, grabbed a HUGE - and when I say huge I mean HUUUUUGE - duffle bag. She started throwing random stuff in like: money, a few weapons, makeup, clothes, shoes, makeup, more clothes, lots more shoes, oh! And did I mention shoes? Yeah, well you get the picture. Once she had finished she waltzed over to her closet and grabbed a 'adorable' outfit. (Ha. That's what SHE thinks!) It was a quarter length purple shirt that was VERY low cut, a lacy black camisole underneath, a short jean skirt, purple sandals, and her forehead protector which was tied around her waist. She looked at her clock. 'Oh shit! I'm late!'

_**STORIES OF AN ORDINARY GIRL**_

Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata all stood by the gate, waiting impatiently.

"Ugh! Where is she?!" TenTen exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Sakura just shrugged,

"This is so Ino." Hinata just sighed in agreement, "Well, we should probably go look for he-"

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Ino said as she ran up to them.

"Well speak of the devil." TenTen said sarcastically.

"Guys we should go." Hinata suggested. Sakura nodded, "Your right, Hina-chan. Lets go."

The four of them walked out of the gates of Konoha, giving one final look back at the life they used to know before they left it behind.

"Goodbye." they whispered. Then… they were gone.

_**STORIES OF AN ORDINARY GIRL **_

_**Me: Thanks you! Thank you! Please review!!! Tell me if you like it! I will update as soon as possible! **_


End file.
